


Love in the first degree

by Rachael7198



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael7198/pseuds/Rachael7198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about franky and Bridget's relationship in wentworth. Involves the freak governor Ferguson and her manipulative ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic for a long time so would appreciate any feedback :)

"Gidget" franky bellowed as she saw the blonde haired challenge walking down the admissions corridor.  
"Can't stop franky I am doing admissions"  
Bridget always showed this total control with every encounter the two had. Something franky both hated yet found totally intoxicating. Who was this woman? How has she taken over her every thought!  
"Hey what's going on with bea? Why is she in the pysch ward?!"  
"Franky you know the rules, happy to talk about you" "would you like to talk?"  
Franky wasted no time in flashing that cheeky and mesmerising smile and followed it with a flirty "I'd like to do a lot of things"  
Bridget always expressed total composure but deep down frankys ways and comments made her feel like a crush struck teenager just begging to reply with some form of mild verbal foreplay.  
"Franky id like you to be serious" Bridget managed to put out in again a professional response, batting off frankys flirty comment as if it did nothing for her.  
Their eyes just locked as franky straightened that smile and gazed at Bridget and with a serious tone that she knew the blonde would understand she replied with a simple but meaningful "I am" 

Bridget at this point defeated yet would never admit broke the gaze between the two and opened up the door to admissions.

"Franky!!!" A familiar voice beckoned  
"Kim what the fuck?" Franky replied and adding further questioning  
"What are you doing here?'  
Kim wasting no time to show franky how much she missed her flung her arms around the brunettes neck and whispered "I missed you" as she leant in to lock lips.  
Almost like a instinct reaction, franky pulled back away from the kiss. Something she definitely wasn't used to doing to Kim!  
Bridget was stood in the doorway, unbeknown to Bridget the look on her face spoke a thousand words. Words franky was happy to look and catch. The look of jealousy was written all over the normally composed face of the blonde and she could not deny the feeling of someone choking her heart hitting her like a unstoppable force. She managed to finally rid herself of imagining Ripping Kim off franky and decided a more subtle approach, one a woman in power over a prisoner can use "Kim back in the room now" she ordered.  
Franky couldn't help but smile at the blonde as she identified this brutal tone, one she hadn't heard before one that showed the blondes cage had definitely been rumbled.  
The encounter ended with Bridget slowly closing the door and smirking at franky. "Work to do" she said in a calm voice trying to regain an ounce of control over what she was feeling.  
Yet she had to leave franky with a thought of her not this Kim who had just rocked back up in frankys world. So she looked on with a smile at the brunette stood lingering outside the door. "See me at 1? My office"  
With that she closed the door leaving franky stood smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Hours passed by but too fucking slowly in frankys eyes. 12:55 "where the fuck is my escort" she mumbled to herself as she sat clock watching. The idea of prison cut backs and officers slacking getting in the way of her session with Bridget drove her crazy. She paced up and down contemplating just walking her way through until challenged and then led to Bridget's office but the risk of it causing shit stopped her.  
Thankfully a voice saying "Doyle come on hurry up" snapped her out of this great escape idea.  
"Bout time" she moaned as she began the walk that felt like miles. The whole time her heart doing back flips while her stomach felt like some crazy attack of butterflies.  
"In you go Doyle" the officer instructed as they opened the door to Bridget's office.  
"Thank you officer" "g'day franky" Bridget began.  
Immediately the sight of Bridget made franky turn into this smiling idiot. She looked on as the psychologist walked towards the set of lime green chairs. God she was beautiful, wearing tight black trousers with a red shirt unbuttoned enough to see the start of perfectly pert breast and an amazing cleavage.  
Her hair pinned up with a few strands placed perfectly over the side of her face.... The brunette now stood loitering the doorway like a lost tourist unbeknown to be in this trance "Franky!" Bridget interrupted  
"Wanna come and sit down?" She teased.  
"Ahem um sure" the brunette replied slightly embarrassed to have momentarily lost her usual bravado and control in moments of attraction  
"So what do you want to talk about franky" Bridget asked.  
"Well we're always talking about me, let's talk about you?" As always franky wasted no time in pushing the boundaries of these sessions.  
"The sessions are about you franky, makes sense to talk about you no?"  
Bridget showed great composure in her quick response much to frankys demise.  
"Don't you ever just wanna relax gidget? Just random convo get to know me like I want to get to know you" the brunette couldn't help but show that cheeky playful sign and ended her reply with a flirty wink.  
Bridget sat laughing At the display from the brunette "get to know me huh? Why do I feel like your not talking about talking?"  
The sessions had been going on for some time now and Bridget felt both that trust had been more than earnt and was finding it hard to dismiss every advance franky made. So maybe it was time to play back... To a limit of course!

"Oh really. You know what's in my mind hey" franky happily replied loving this new found banter the two were exploring. Before it was all franky and smiles from Bridget but now the blonde was playing back!!!  
Bridget still feeling the evil pinch of jealousy thought this the perfect time to test what risk the new contender Kim posed for our her frankys attention.  
"I don't know, you tell me? Maybe your friend Kim is on your mind"  
A slight pause was heard in the room as Bridget looked towards the brunette now sat with an amused expression plastered over her face. "Seems like she missed you a lot, you must have been pretty close"

Franky identifying the blonde was struck with jealousy saw this opportunity to push the invisible boundary further and got out of her seat and began walking towards the blonde.  
Franky leant forward leaving minimal space between the lips of the two and whispered " we both know it's not Kim who keeps me awake at night"  
Franky watched on as Bridget gripped tightly to the chair arm with her breathing visible as her chest rose up and down at an increased rate. Franky relishing these signs of small victory stood biting her lip with this mischievous smirk placed upon her face. Her finger tips inches away from the blondes clenched grip.  
"Franky, ahem let's move on from here" the blonde mumbled in a feeble bid to regain some form of order in the room.  
The brunette un phased by this attempt again leant even closer the tip of her nose now brushing gently over the cheek of the psychologist who was sat in a flustered state.  
"Don't you ever just lose control?" She whispered as her lips caressed the ear of her desired woman.  
"Franky" Bridget replied breathlessly "I...I can't do this" she said forcing herself away from frankys embrace.  
She pulled herself out of her chair and headed towards the door. "I think that's enough for today" she followed with her retreat.

Franky now stood looking on at her with a wounded look in her eyes.  
"Your serious? Your asking me to leave?"  
Her words forceful yet pained at again another rejected attempt with her desired lover.

"I think it's best that we stop the session today, I think we have pushed enough for one day" the blonde replied almost as if she was trying to convince herself about her request for franky to leave.  
The brunette frustrated began to walk towards the door only to find the passion in her take over her rational thinking. She placed one hand on the door forcing it closed as the other grasped hold of the blondes arm pulling her into the now shut door and trapping her in her embrace.  
"I think we both know you don't want me leave" She said breathlessly now aware she had officially made a physical move on the blonde.  
Figuring what the hell she followed her statement with moving to the blondes lips and smiling into the kiss as she found the blonde meet her tongue with hers.  
Pinned between the door and franky the brunette had removed any form of defence the blonde had left in her and she found herself submissive to frankys advances.  
The two stood kissing for what felt like hours. Tongues greeting one another's as they explored each other's mouths breathlessly as the sexual chemistry between them became more and more apparent.  
"I want you Bridget.. fuck you have no idea how much I want you" the brunette said breaking away from the kiss momentarily.  
The blonde couldn't believe what she was doing right now, breaking every rule in the code of conduct and Prison regulations! But even she could not deny now that what the two had between them was not some school girl crush. It was something that scared her because she knew it wasn't just physical attraction at all.  
"Frankyyyyy ... I.. I" the blonde was silenced by the brunette placing her lips once again on hers. The kiss growing with intensity and pace as franky took it to the next level and found her hands wandering up the blondes body. She slid one hand underneath Bridget's shirt trailing a feel of warmth over her toned body with her fingertips.  
The blonde now moaning breathlessly into the kiss found it hard to keep her balance as her body showed signs of total weakness under the brunttes touch.  
Franky now gaining complete control over the usual contained psychologist seized every opportunity of the moment and broke From the kiss to begin biting at her neck and trailing her tongue along the prominent jawline that was fully exposed as Bridget tilted her head back offering no resistance.  
Bridget's back arched at the rush her body felt as arousal hit a new high level. "God franky, what are you doing to me?" The blonde questioned her voice trembling.  
Franky moved to meet the eyes of the blonde stood breathlessly in a bid to ensure the question was meant in a good way.  
"Y.. You want me stop?" The brunette asked reluctantly.  
"God are you kidding me?" Bridget replied... "I want you... Now!" She demanded as she pulled the brunette towards her kissing her fast with growing desire.  
This reaction from Bridget was exactly what franky had been dying to hear ever since the two met and their attraction tale began.  
She moved her hand down towards the blondes trousers button smoothly undoing it in one swift tug. Smiling into the kiss and nibbling on the blondes lip she pulled away only to whisper "as you wish"  
She slipped her hand into the red laced thong the blonde was wearing and smirked as she felt the true effects she was having on her. Teasingly she traced her fingertips over the pulsating area, loving every moan her touch provoked.  
"You sure?" She questioned for the last time but it was met by a forceful pull by the blonde grabbing the brunettes hand and slowly leading it down towards the pool of lust she had created.  
Bridget now playing the role of the smooth talker replied with a simple "what do you think"  
"Fuck" Franky gasped out  
Taken over by the attraction and hold Bridget had over her she slid two fingers into the blonde causing her hips to push back into the door behind her.  
Rhythmic pushes in and out soon felt the blonde tighten around her fingers as her breathing became heavier and her knees shake beneath her.  
Aware of their surroundings outside franky in a bid to minimise the noise she was evoking from the blonde placed her free hand over her mouth. Yet she couldn't deny the whole got to be quiet thing was adding even more to the already hot and sexy situation.  
Against her sensible move to silence the loud moans escaping Bridget she found herself thrusting her fingers harder and faster Inside the blonde deliberately making it impossible to compose the orgasm that was building inside her.  
Pulling her mouth away from the barrier frankys hand provided the blonde moaned "f.. Ffuck .. Kiss me"  
Putting up no refusal the brunette rushed her lips to meet those of her begging lovers. Their tongues frantically massaging one another's as Bridget showed sighs of struggle to continue the kiss.  
Frankys fingers now curling inside the blonde pressing over her g spot and pushing her over the edge "fu..c" Bridget managed before grabbing the hair of the bruntte and pulling her face into hers making frankys lips attempt to mute her as she came.

The two stood leant into one another regaining control over their breathing. Just as frankys returned to some form of normality Bridget saw the opportunity to weaken her by grabbing hold of the her hand.  
Teasingly lifting it and locating the two fingers franky had just used to push her to climax, she opened her lips placing them into her mouth and swirling her tongue over them.  
"Mmm" she moaned as she stood tasting herself as her lover looked on gobsmacked and smiling like a fool.  
"You fucking tease" the bruntte said still with this look of complete amazement.  
Bridget now giggling at the victory she had over the brunette looked on with lustful eyes "mmm come here" she quietly said as she placed her tongue over her lovers.. Slowly tracing one another's movements. Leaving the bruntte breathless she pulled away from the kiss to further tease with a seductive "See I can share" followed with a playful wink. "But now it's your turn to be selfish"  
Bridget forceful grabbed hold of her lovers hips to reverse their placement and pinned the bruntte against the door. "Your turn" she whispers as she begins kissing a trail along the soft skin exposed above the perfect firm breast of the brunette.

"Doyle" a voice shouts through the door followed by a thunderous knock."times up back to the wing" 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me" she moans.  
"Shit, I'm sorry babe,..." Bridget replies with a playful giggle  
"What you think this is funny, I have a heart beat in my pants and a Neanderthal taking me away from the solution" she groans.  
"Hey... I will make it up to you ." Bridget leans in to place a gentle kiss on the brunettes lips and follows it with a final "I promise"

Straightening up her clothes the blonde returns to professional mode and loudly announces frankys session ending. "Well good progress today franky, I look forward to the next session and where we can take further avenues to explore" 

'She's fucking still teasing me, are you fucking kidding me' Franky thought but she couldn't help but love the way the blonde had finally given in to what she felt.  
"Sure thing gidget, I can't wait"


	2. Three's a crowd

Franky began the long walk back to her unit. The taste of Bridget still lingered on her lips and her mind lost in thought as she recalled the recent event over and over in her mind. This was quite possibly the happiest time in her life, for sure it was the best since she entered this hell hole.   
The sound of keys slamming against a metal bar rudely brought her back to reality. "Hurry up Doyle some of us have homes to go to"   
God this guard was a dick! Been here two minutes with this them and us attitude. "Yeah bet it's empty tho hey" Franky quipped.  
"Watch it Doyle!" He finished before turning around and walking away with this thunderous echo like gravity had defied his shoes.  
'Fucking dick' franky mumbled amusing herself.

Before she even had a chance to slump onto her bed boomer entered all flustered as if she was readying herself to deliver some shit hot off the press news.."Franky!, come on its sunshine outside. Juicy Lucy reckons her crew can smash us at a little basket ball game" "stupid bitch" boomer said giggling at herself while forming a fist with a right hand and slamming it into the other.   
"Fuck sake booms! You tryna kill a girl. Thought you had some shit to tell me" it's not surprising she was a little anxious at any news flashes after the recent fuck session she had just been involved in.  
"Yea, well come on franks." Boomer snapped while grabbing hold of her friends hand and pulling her off the bed with complete ease.   
"Uhhhh fine!" Franky forced. Maybe letting off some steam was what she needed, after being blue balled and unable to pop along and see her lover as she pleased the tension in her was at a high.

As the duo walked out onto the court Franky scanned the court. The usual groups had formed. Liz, Doreen, bea, max and jess were all sat facing the basket ball court. Almost too perfectly positioned, a simple look at boomer who was clearly in a sporting fight mode confirmed she had rallied the troops as some crazy cheerleading squad.   
Franky threw a cheeky wink and smile at her girls aka fans only to then hear a screeching of letters.  
"Gimme a F, gimme a R, gimme a A...."  
" Kim! That'll do yea" Franky snapped embarrassed and annoyed at the unwanted attention Kim was giving her.  
"B...but franky you know you love it when I'm your little cheerleader" as Kim said this in a seductive yet immature manner she flashed franky a glimpse of what she was offering.  
Lifting up her tight v neck top and lowering the right teal prison supplied pants she revealed a pink laced thong. Biting on her lip she finished with a "it's all yours".  
Just as franky looked up and around trying to engage anyone into a conversation of escape she caught sight of Bridget who was looking on at the two with a look that could easily deliver a 10 year sentence.  
"Fuck" the brunette complained to herself and if matters wasn't bad enough Kim seized the word game opportunity and finished the sentence with a "me". Slapping frankys ass and running away like some love struck puppy.   
Franky quickly returned her eyes to the sight of Bridget who was looking on with one eyebrow raised in disapproval yet still this look on her face that showed she was just dying to walk over to the brunette and show the rest just how she felt.  
But this is prison! Their affair cannot be displayed in any way and the two knew this as their eyes gazed at one another's.

Bounce, bounce ... "Franky come on!" Boomer yelled frantically bouncing the basket ball "first to 10 lets go!"  
"Fuck sake. Fine!" Franky removed her prison issue jacket and threw it over to bea. "Don't get too excited will ya red" the brunette mocked   
"I'll not to franky" bea replied.   
With that it was time to let the game begin.   
A few minutes of running around franky doing the work and boomer displaying this brick wall defence quickly saw the two in a nice comfy 9-2 lead. "Haha come on franks these bitches got nothing on us"   
Raged with shame a few of the girls who hated franky and her leadership saw the opportunity to play dirty. Added with Kim's annoying distracting chants from the side lines they were able to catch franky off guard and sent her slamming into the deck. "What the fuck" "you fucking kidding me?" The brunette rushed to her feet showing her toned arms in rage as her body tensed up readying itself to fight.   
"Hey, hey hey" a soothing voice shouted "that's enough!" It was Bridget running to the rescue of her lover. "Back off girls come on! If you don't move off ill call for a guard and you can think about this in the slot"

Bridget's interruption was enough to fend off the pack of wolves but her attention being taken away had left Kim with the role of nurse. The blonde turned around to find her woman being caressed by Kim. Patting off the gravel in areas only she felt the right to touch.   
"Aww franky baby, let me take care of you" Kim continued leaning in to kiss franky on the cheek.

"That's enough Kim!" A harsh voice barked. The group shocked to discover the voice was Bridget's!  
Remembering where she was and that she has to control the display the two give she quickly attempted to regain order. "Let franky get some air" ... Clearing her throat she added with "you ok franky?"

Franky now just amused rather than angered just replied "Yeh I'm good gidge" "but I think I slammed my head on the deck... Any chance of a lift to medical?" The brunette clearly suffering nothing but a desire to be alone with the blonde.  
"Ummm sure, best we get that checked out" as Bridget finished her reply she reached forward to take hold of a over acting wounded franky.   
Now Kim may be a little bubbly and pretty much lets most things get past her without it bothering her. However this even her stupid eyes could not ignore. She looked on as franky and Bridget walked off towards the units and couldn't help but follow to see if her jealous instincts were right.  
Small creeping steps landed her just shy of the laundry corridor. She knew there was a no officers here as work detail was over and with no camera looking down this aisle franky and Bridget could go undetected.   
As Kim approached the corner she could hear faint whisperings, against her better judgement she remained silent and still listening on to get proof before she pounced.   
Maybe Bridget and franky were stupid or just became too relaxed but the tone of their voices returned to a audible level as Kim remained spying on the two.

"Gidge, i.. I need to tell you something"   
"Earlier when we were alone in your room, I.. I've never felt that way about anyone before"  
The brunette stood in a clear state of struggle. Opening up was never one of frankys strong points and showing weakness reminded her of her vulnerable childhood and everytime she allowed someone close they just fucked her up!  
"Look what I'm tryin to say is, this isn't just some prison fantasy.   
I.. I think about you all the time and when I'm with you I love how you make me feel .. Not just the naughty parts" even in her distressed state of weakness the brunette was able to flash that cheeky grin and tease the situation.   
"I.. I .. Oh for fuck sake what's wrong with me?"  
"I can't even talk properly anymore, it's like whenever your near I just lose total control." The brunette intakes a deep breathe and releases with a exaggerated force... "I love you Bridget" "I have to tell you this because i don't want anyone fucking this up, Kim, I mean I've seen the way you look at her and she means nothing to me I swear to you"  
The brunette looked on at the smiling blonde stood before her. Bridget's eyes glistening as tears filled her gorgeous blue eyes.   
Bridget reached her hand forward and placed it upon frankys face which was now sporting a vulnerable side Bridget had yet to see.  
"S.. Say.. Please say something" the brunette wished.   
"Franky.. If you don't see the way I feel about you everytime our eyes meet. Then I don't know what else to do. But I will tell you this..... I love you franky"   
Bridget took a step forward closing the embrace between the two. Her head resting upon the brow of her love and prisoner. "God knows ive tried to control this but I can't. I want. You, all of you" as the blonde finished her love declaration she sought this the perfect moment to lean that one inch closer and kiss the lips of her sobbing lover.   
The salty taste lingering as small crystal tears bounced off her lips.   
"YOU FUCKING BITCH" a angered voice shouted towards the two entangled lovers.   
The two quickly parted to see a enraged Kim stood a few metres away.   
"You FUCKING LOVE HER?!!!"   
The former sexual playmate bellowed down the halls.  
"What the fuck does this skinny old scrag have that I don't huh?!" "Fancy fucking clothes, walking around like she owns the place" Kim now stood pained She came to terms with losing frankys attention.   
"Kim, it's... " Franky tried to reason  
"Please.. Don't fucking tell me it's not what I think! I fucking heard you!"   
"I fucking love you franky, I came back here for you!" Kim released as tears patterned her face smudging her make up in its trail.   
"You'll pay you bitch" she finished turning to run away.

"Ffffuck!!" Franky shouts as her fist collides with the wall.   
"Hey it's ok, it's a prisoners words against mine" her lover tries to reassure her.  
"Officers get accused of this shit all the time, I'll just say that Kim is a burnt ex lover of yours and she is looking for someone to blame"  
The blonde added further.  
"Yea right... Like the freak will buy that! That psycho has been after me since she got her!" Now slumped on the floor in a clump of defeat.  
Bridget knelt beside her and whispers "hey it will be ok, even the freak needs evidence" "but now we really must make a move before anyone comes and sees us here"  
With that the two stood looking lovingly and pained at one another knowing they had pushed the limit too far and a rough ride was in store.


	3. Scorned lover

"Come in" a demonic voice howled.   
"Ahhh miss Chang, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ferguson span in her chair for once taking her eyes off the impressive collection of CCTV wentworth had to offer.  
"Miss Ferguson I... I'm not a lagger" Kim began in a tone that suggested she doubted her reasons for being there.   
This was quickly interrupted by the governor already knowing to prison gossip "I hear you were upset earlier, you can tell me Chang. I can only but assume Doyle is behind this"  
Ferguson wasted no time in digging for information that can give her a hold over the prisoner who refuses to whimper under her reign.  
Kim stood silently looking on at the tall tyrant as she lifted herself out of her leather throne. Slowly walking towards Kim she displayed the excellent manipulation skills she had developed over the years.   
"She's quite the heartbreaker, countless girls victim to her charm and games. If only someone would let her know how it felt"  
With that the governor finishes her act of fake sympathy by handing the blubbering prisoner a tissue.   
"S.. Sh... She's a fucking bitch" Kim hissed.   
Fergusons eyes now alight and her ears pricked ..."go on, what is it. Tell me about Doyle"   
Kim stood almost hyperventilating with her sobs.  
"Come on chang, you clearly came here to talk to me. How can I help you if you won't talk to me?"   
Ferguson now placing her hand on Kim's shoulders and leaning in closer to whisper in the emotional wreck of a prisoners ear "she will pay. That I can assure you" the governor loved showing signs of power and promise to weak prisoners. Her psychotic personality sought them out and worked on them until deemed medically unfit or of no use to her.   
Kim a heartbroken and jealous woman caved in to the feeling of power she could now have over franky. 'I'll make her know what it feels like it be shat on!' She thought and with that the following left her lips with ease and relief "shes fucking your staff!" "That fancy bitch miss westfall, you should sack her!"   
With this fergusons eyes looked as if they had just fallen upon a pile of gold.   
"Ahem. We'll miss chang this is of course a serious matter. Can you tell me just how you have come into such information?" Ferguson didn't need or want proof. Just the idea of something she could hurt franky with was enough, she would sure do the rest.  
"I caught them, telling each other they love one another" despite Kim actually telling the truth she just had to add that small detail of fiction to justify her evil payback. "A.. And then I saw them kissing, hands all over each other. Under your nose taking the piss" with that fergusons eyes short up at Kim, if there is anything Ferguson didn't like it was the feeling of someone getting one over on her.  
"I see miss Chang. Well this news will of course be dealt with. Thank you you  
Kim stood relieved of her confession yet couldn't run away from the feeling of guilt and fear as she knew the freak Ferguson would hardly act on this news the way she should!  
"Mr Jackson" the governor shouted   
"Yes gov" he replied peering his head into the dull lit office.  
"Please escort miss chang.... To solitary" she ordered with a evil glare upon her face.  
"I will not tolerate ludicrous stories about my staff in my prison miss Chang. I suggest a quite stay in the slot will alter your gossiping ways" with this a smirk placed itself upon the governors face. What was she doing? This prisoner had just given her some ammo on franky and she's punishing her?!!  
That would be too easy to figure out. No in fergusons world two people having such volatile information could not be allowed and to remove any risk of franky being tipped off. She would need rid of Chang, no risk could be taken of the guilt stricken prisoner retracting her words and tipping the love birds off.

"Come on Chang lets go" Mr Jackson instructed grabbing hold of the prisoners arm.  
"You bitch, you freak!" Kim shouts as she is forcibly removed from the room. 

As the door closed behind the screeching prisoner and her escort to a lonely cell. The governor sat with a devilish stare. She reached into her desk drawer to pull out her favourite toy of capture. A tape recorder. 

Grasping the device in her hand she removed herself away from her desk leaving the grey room of solitude.  
Only one place she could be heading.... Bridget's office!


	4. Office encounter

"Ah miss westfall" the governor said whilst towering behind the psychologist who was unaware of her presence.  
Bridget's eyes slammed shut as she mouthed 'fuck' to herself. Knowing what events had taken place just a few hours ago.   
"Yes governor" she replied spinning her body around to now lock eyes with the giant in front of her.  
"How are things?" Ferguson asked.  
What the fuck? Why is she being almost nice to me?! The blonde thought.  
"Ummm fine thank you. The women are opening up to me and good progress is being made" she replied hoping a simple answer would end this conversation. She didn't like any dialogue with the freak but at least knew what to expect when she was on her rampages of unprofessional bullying.   
"Very good" a smile plastered on the freaks face as she began to walk passed the psychologist. "Oh just one thing. Doyle has been reported to be playing up of sorts. Officers have noted a shift in her mood"   
Bridget took a gulp as she listened on intently to what the governor was about to say.  
"Last time she was like this a riot occurred. I trust neither of us would want that to happen."  
Bridget unsure if what bullshit Ferguson had been fed by God knows what officers if any just nodded in agreement.   
"Very well then, I trust you will speak with her and settle her before trouble breaks out"  
Bridget knew this wasn't a question more a demand by the governor and in fairness she could do with 5 minutes alone with franky.   
"Of course governor" a simple and to the point answer. What more could she do to end this conversation now. As much as Bridget held her own greatly with the freak she couldn't deny the cold chills she felt down her spine as she looked into her eyes. Being a psychologist she was able to study the freak and a freak she was indeed. Classic signs of psychotic behaviour, maybe not a good thing to be able to diagnose. Knowing what someone was also meant you knew how dangerous they can be!

"Very well then, oh I trust you have not forgotten about our progress meeting? Perhaps you can update me on your findings, tomorrow 10am" Ferguson replied as she turned and walked down the corridor leaving Bridget to sigh a breath of relief.

Franky was sat in her unit amongst the girls. Bea,Liz, boomer and Jess. Her attention however elsewhere but still able to hear the girls discussing what screw they would rather fuck!  
"Oh mr Jackson all the way! Mmmm" boomer said whilst shoving a mouthful of chocolate into her already food stained chops. "Nah way I reckon Mr fletcher would be quite the performer" Liz argued. "Yea me fletcher is always so nice to me" Jess added. As she looked over at boomer with a look that just struck boomer as odd.   
"Your a freak Jess" boomer barked.  
For some reason and even boomer didn't understand why she was able to see past this sweet girl routine and fear Jess for the crazy bitch she was!!

"Doyle!" Mr Jackson shouted. "Miss westfall wants to see you"  
"Oooooo" boomer mocked. "We all know who franky wants to.."  
"That's enough Jenkins!" Mr Jackson said silencing the over excited inmate.  
"Doyle"... "You coming or what?!" He urged.  
"Yea.. Sorry boss" she mumbled.  
Franky knew the girls had clicked on to her weird behaviour and felt maybe she was making a mountain out of a mole hill. I mean if Kim was seeking revenge then surely someone would have heard something by now?! And no way would Bridget be calling her into her office!!  
"Hey girls I reckon Mr Jackson has quite the moves... What ya reckon" she joked smiling and winking towards boomer who welcomed the smut talk to fire up once again.   
"Enough Doyle! Move!" He ordered.  
"Jeez you know how to talk to the girls don't ya!" The brunette teased before following his steps and heading for Bridget's office.

Three hard knocks on the door allows Bridget to know of frankys arrival.  
"Franky Doyle for you" Mr Jackson introduced.   
"Thank you will" "take a seat please franky" she instructs the brunette as the door closes leaving the two alone.

"God ive been going crazy worrying about you" the brunette is quick to state to her lover.  
"I didn't know if Kim was gunna cause a shit storm"  
She is quickly reassured by her blonde lover "well it was the governor who requested this session"   
Frankys eyes look up in a confused state. "Why the fuck would she want to do anything that she knows would make me happy" with that she flashes her cheeky flirty grin. It had been hours since she had felt anything but despair over the discovery Kim had made.  
"Well turns out she is worried your going to start a riot" Bridget now stood and began walking over towards the brunette who was still stood loitering the middle of the room.  
"seems your low mood has startled a few officers and he requested I speak to you to stop such an event taking place"  
With this Bridget takes hold of frankys hand and links their fingers within one another.  
"Are you ok babe?" She asks worryingly.   
"Yea, I was just scared shitless that Kim was going to blow this hole thing open and I wasn't going to see you again" her eyes began to well up. It was clear to see that the once badass franky was now a love smitten weakling when it came to Bridget. The sheer thought of her being taken away cut her deep and beig powerless to stop it evoked a anger inside her that she has fought so hard to rid.  
"I guess Kim knows better than to lag. I mean the girls would jump her for sure!" The brunette seemed to find a good answer to why nothing had been seen yet.

"Hey... It's ok. Kim is angry, hell I would be too. But if Ferguson had heard a whisper of this we would know by now" the blonde further tried to reassure her lover and added a gentle stroke of fingertips along the brunettes flustered cheek.

"I.. I meant what I said earlier franky. I love you"   
"Being in here and finding you is the best thing that's ever happened to me"  
Trying to make light of the situation the blonde joked  
"Fuck who would have thought I'd find love in a prison with a patient!"  
Franky released a light giggle but still showed a look of concern plastered over her face.  
"Franky, your parole is soon. All we have to do is keep under the radar until then"   
Since her arrival Bridget had been working on a perfect speech that would guarantee the brunettes release. All franky had to do was not kill someone, fight someone or get caught with any drugs. She would handle the rest.  
"I know" Franky replied "but..."  
"But?" The blonde questioned with a look of concern on her face.  
Franky looked on at her lover who even in a stressful situation handled herself with total control. God she was so beautiful. Intelligent, stunning fuck she was everything franky had longed for. Her skin so smooth, her lips pert and painted with a delicate and subtle shade of pink, her eyes a oceanic shade of blue.   
"Franky?" Bridget said as she snapped her fingers in the brunettes face. "Lost you for a second there,where did you go" the blonde asked inquisitively.  
Franky stood giggling embarrassed almost that Bridget was able to make her go into this trances of lust even when her mind was racing with thought of panic and dred.  
"Nowhere B... Nowhere" she replied reassuringly.  
"Ok... So what was the but?" Bridget asked   
"But?... Ah nothing, it doesn't matter" Franky replied still lost in the presence of her lover.  
With this she regained her former love stuck and desired led self. How can she be alone with the woman of her every waking thought and not pursue the opportunity to kiss those lips!  
Franky took a step forward closing the distance between the two.  
Her eyes not leaving the lustful glare of her lover.  
Placing her hand at the back of Bridget's neck she gently tugged for the blondes head to come that little bit closer. She greeted her lovers lips with hers. Soft a gentle exchanges of emotion were exchanged between the two as their lips linked into one another's with their tongues seeking the others permission to enter.   
"God ... You drive me crazy!" Franky groaned as her breathing intensified along with the pace her lover was now kissing her with.  
"Fraaankky... We can't" the blonde mumbled pathetically.  
"We have to be careful, more now than ever" she stated matter of factually.  
Franky however was too struck by desire and placed her hands firmly on the firm butt of the blonde. Prison life and constant working out clearly paid off as she lifted the blonde with ease. Smiling into the kiss as Bridget admitted defeat so quickly and wrapped her legs around the waist of the strong beauty.   
Her hands now tangled in frankys hair as the two kiss frantically. Breathing loud and fast, tongues going at one another's with a ferocious desire to get more from the other.   
The brunette loved the effect she had on Bridget and that if not in everyday life she definitely was the boss in the bedroom.   
Franky released one of her hand to rid the desk before her of any clutter getting in her way. With a swift sway of her arm the desk was rid of its items and a clattered pile now lay on the floor.  
Bridget felt her body drop onto the desk as her lover gently yet with enough force slammed her body down. "Fuck" escaped the breathless blonde. Franky hadn't even touched the desired location yet but the intensity was enough to put her close to the edge.   
Franky wasted no time in lifting the shirt off her ladies body trapping her arms above her head in doing so.  
Teasingly franky lingered her lips over the blondes who was fighting to rise up and allow them to meet.   
A further teasing tongue flick was felt on the blondes upper lip as franky went to work on driving her lover crazy.   
A trail of wet kisses were left as she moved down the toned body before her stopping only when Bridget's trousers obstructed her journey.   
The blonde was no match for frankys strength and she was able to release one hand and keep Bridget prisoner to her grip. The now free hand quickly went to work removing the once obstructing and offensive button.   
A slow and lingering line of frankys tongue led up from Bridget's thong back up to meet the lips of the gasping blonde "tell me what you want" she demanded of her lover.  
"F..u.. Fuck me" the blonde commanded.   
A dirty smirk now placed itself on the brunettes face. Who was she to refuse such a request.  
She finally released her hold over Bridget by removing the last of her shirt that was pinning her arms down.   
The blonde hurried in grabbing hold of frankys hair and pulling her in for another kiss.   
Before Bridget could manage to make her move complete she was interrupted by the overwhelming feeling of frankys hands entering her pants and her fingers sliding along the moist slit inside. A rush of release was felt as the brunette entered Bridget using two fingers that knew exactly where to hit. Curling inside her lover and rocking them back and forth with each and every entry.  
"J..Jesus" Bridget moaned biting down on the shoulder of her hard working lover.  
"I wanna feel you" she further moaned which was greeted by a smiling franky.  
"As you wish" the brunette moaned. Using her free hand she took hold of Bridget's and directed it down her body brushing her breasts in their path. It seemed like a lifetime until the desired location was found.   
"Oh fuck" Franky groaned as she felt her lover mimic the movement of her own. Both with two fingers inserted within one another. The pool of arousal growing as they look on and hear the reaction of ecstasy they provoke in one another.   
Bodies trembling and a tightened feeling allowed the two to know how close they were. If not just for pleasure but more a battle the two attempted to out do one another and succeed in making the other come first.  
Franky placed her thumb over the pulsating core of Bridget. Only again to be mimicked by the blonde who by now was panting with sheer pleasure.  
"I..I'm g..Guna come" Franky released through strained lips pressed firmly in Bridget's neck.  
The declaration and feeling of franky tightening around her fingers was enough to push Bridget over the Edge also. A surge of muscle spasms and groans saw the two collapse with one another as their climax was simultaneously reached.  
"Oh... My... God" Franky chuckled breathlessly. "Your amazing!" She complemented her lover. Followed with a cute and rewarding kiss.  
"Mmm so are you Miss Doyle" the blonde winked.

The two wrapped arms around one another enjoying each other's sweaty embrace.  
Bridget opening her eyes to look on at her lover however getting glimpse of her watch instead. 5:28 it read.  
"Fffuck!" She screeched.   
"What?... What is it?" The brunette enquired concerned.  
"I have a another session at 5:30" she complained.   
"Way to kick a girl out of bed gidg" the brunette joked.   
"No worries I get the hint" she added whole placing a few cute kisses upon her lovers cheek.  
Knowing Bridget clocks off around 6-6:30 every day Franky knew this would be goodbye for the night.   
"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks filled with hope.  
"Of course, maybe not in here though. There is only so much counselling someone can need!" She laughs.  
"Gotcha" Franky smirks followed with a cheeky wink and swift exit leaving her lover to dress herself ready for the boring session that awaits. 

7pm-  
A now darkened corridor leads to the room of the psychologist. lights out and nothing but the dim yellow yard lights gleaming in from the outside.   
A well paced walk is heard Echoing down the corridor as it makes its way to the door of Bridget's office.  
A quick beep allows entry into the room.   
A large hand concealed by a black leather glove reaches beneath the desk and removes a small recording device. The sound of a tape screeching is heard as rewind is in motion. The play button is hit. 

"Fuck who would have thought I'd find love in a prison with a patient!"  
"Franky your parole is soon.." The tape is cut off by the slamming of the stop button.   
The governor stands eyes slowly looking up and away from the device within her hand. A deep breath followed by a victorious beam.


	5. Deal with the devil

Early mornings at wentworth always began with the same droll routine. Wake up calls at 6:30 by a grumpy tired set of night staff only to be followed by a further depressing sight of unmotivated morning staff. But there was always that one member of staff that franky would sit anxiously waiting for. She would always stroll in around 9, time enough for franky to ensure breakfast was done and plenty of time to look on her A game.   
"Morning miss westfall" ah there she was. Franky stood loitering the corridors and flashed that famous cheeky grin of hers "your looking good gidget" she further teased the blonde stood before her.  
"Morning franky, I see your firing on all cylinders early today, I hope you bring the same energy and interest to our session later on" Bridget had now turned the table on franky, playing her subtle game of subliminal messages in a public forum.  
"Sure thing, when do I ever disappoint" with that franky titled her head to the side and scanned Bridget slowly from head for toe biting her bottom lip. A cheeky wink was offered as a parting gesture before allowing Bridget to pass by before the display attracted too much suspicion.

Bridget walked the corridors greeting the women as she made her way to the small office Ferguson allowed her.  
The opening of the door was quickly followed by it closing behind her and a deep intake of breath. God franky had a hold over her to a point a point even Bridget struggled to find a technique to control the emotional surge she would feel every time she looked at her, sensed her near by and God her voice. It would send shivers down every core of Bridget's body leaving her with a craving that cannot be satisfied.   
"Fuck sake Bridget, get a grip of yourself" the blonde mumbled to herself. Her job was a draining one without any added distractions or stress. Listening to everyone else's worries and dramas was challenging at the best of times let alone when your not even paying attention!   
She made her way behind her desk and flickered through the apt book placed neatly in front of her. Franky 11am. 'God two hours until I can be with her' was the first thing that Bridget's mind could process. Immediately even after her pep talk and pulling it together she found herself day dreaming about the brunette. Wondering what she was doing. Her usual routine would mean franky was probably hitting the gym, the idea of sweat beaming off frankys golden tanned skin, small droplets finding there way between her breasts and disappearing as her bra became an unwanted obstruction.   
Bridget was now focused solely on the thought of her lover when a gruelling voice erupted in the room.   
"I trust you slept well miss westfall, pardon me to bring your attention back to the land of the living" it was Ferguson. Stood loitering the door of Bridget's office shading any form of sunlight with her intimidating height and stature.   
"Wha.. I... Miss Ferguson, what can I do for you" the blonde managed to scramble together a sentence. Still in a state of panic after the rude intrusion. 'Why can't the freak fucking knock' she thought to herself.  
"We'll miss westfall. It seems I may have underestimated the effect you have on the women" the governor now proceeded to walk towards the window of Bridget's office and looked out peering over to the court yard. A smug look peered on her face as she turned hastily and added "or should I say woman... Better yet Franky Doyle"  
A awkward silence filled the room as Ferguson stood with black eyes staring over toward Bridget looking for any sign of reaction the remark she had just made.   
Bridget's heart was pounding. 'Shit shit why is she saying woman... Why the correction' Bridget's mind was thumping with panic, even when the governor didn't have anything bad to say to Bridget, she still had the ability to make any human feel under duress.  
"Excuse me?" Was all she could rustle up.   
"Miss westfall I trust you do not take me for a fool, I ask you not to insult my intelligence nor that of your own" fergusons voice was scathing, her words so perfectly chosen, not one display of any emotion or care for the way she made others feel. If anything a smirk of pleasure when she watched her prey squirm was the only display of emotion you would ever see.  
"Miss Ferguson, I have no clue what your getting at here. The women have opened up to me yes but I am not aware why that would be an issue" Bridget knew the governor Would not approach her so forcefully without any type of accusation being backed up by something. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mouth dry and her flustered state only made the more pleasing for a onlooking governor enjoying the view of a wounded victim squirming under her bite.   
Without words Ferguson walked towards the desk and looked on facing Bridget. Nothing but a 2ft desk between them, her gaze never leaving the panicked blonde. Ferguson reached into her pocket and pulled out her favourite toy of manipulation.   
"Miss westfall. I believe you will enjoy this" a cold shiver echoed throughout the room as Bridget looked on and watched the cold hearted governor hit play. A few Moments of agonising evidence was heard in the room. Confessions of love and adoration. Followed by sounds of pleasure and the naming of the lovers as they moaned each other's names.   
'Fuck fuck fuck' was all the blonde could process. She stood from behind her desk, her face now pale her hands erratically brushing through her hair. "What do you want" Bridget snapped.  
"Clearly not my job or you wouldn't be here with this but rather the department" Bridget knew Ferguson was far from professional and would use any information she could obtain to cash in favours or dirty jobs.   
A long stare was the only response Bridget could muster from the smug looking governor.  
"Doyles parole hearing is soon, it would be such a shame for any damning evidence come to light and ruin such a striking reference you have given" Ferguson awaited the blondes response knowing her words would have hit deep at the heart of Bridget.   
"Again, what do you want. I am assuming some bargaining plea is being offered here. In exchange for your silence what do you want?"  
The blonde had nowhere to take this conversation but to play into the hands of the sick twisted governor. She was fucked and held at the highest ransoms. Frankys freedom.  
"Your conduct has been far from professional miss westfall. However I believe you still have some worth to me. Bea smith" with this the governor turned her head to once again look out of the window and onto the court yard.  
"What about her?" Bridget asked   
"She's planning something and I cannot afford another riot or escape at her hands" it was clear to see fergusons face grimace as she spoke the words bea smith.   
"I want her to be silenced shall we say" a fast glare was given by the governor. A quick flash reminder to Bridget that she wasn't fucking around and even from 10 feet away she felt like she was towering over you and tearing you a new one"  
"What?! I have nothing to do with bea, she doesn't engage in sessions she will not meet me for one to one chats. what am u supposed to do!!"  
With that fergusons mind flickered over to a evil yet genius plan.  
She equally hated bea and franky so why not go after both. Any injury in the middle would just be collateral damage, like she cares anyway.  
"Talk to her, make her come to sessions. Find out what she is planning, surely asking you to do your actual job is not a bad thing considering what I have just heard" again she was stood with a smug look on her face.   
"Fine I will talk to her and find out what makes her tick.but I doubt she will tell me anything and I really don't think the two of you will be having coffee anytime soon." Bridget had lost all sense of where this conversation was going, why Ferguson didn't just hit the department and see bridget struck off.   
"Very good miss westfall, I trust you will report back in a timely fashion. Today would be nice" the governor always had this sick method of giving people an ultimatum with a impossible deadline.  
"Today?! I don't even have an appointment booked in with her" Bridget tried to reason with the governor on the set to fail time frame offered.  
"Well I suggest you make time kiss westfall, I am sure Doyle would happily give up her spot for a friend in need" Ferguson knew she was talking bullshit. Franky lived for the moments Bridget would be in her embrace... And so did Bridget.  
"Oh just one more thing miss westfall" the freak was now stood with her hand resting on the sparkling door knob. "When your breaking off your little date with miss Doyle" a long pause was felt in the room.   
"Hurt her" the freak commanded.  
"What?! No I .. I.." Bridget again found herself in a flustered state attempting to reason with the governor stood before her showing no response to the blondes plea"  
"Miss westfall, I do not have to remind you that the evidence of your disgusting relationship with miss Doyle is far more damning than a little brute use of words"the freak had returned to the desk where Bridget was stood behind seeking some form of refuge "her parole and your career will see an end should you decide to fail your task" her evil glare was burning into the eyes of Bridget   
"Your task is simple miss westfall, seduce smith and hurt Doyle" a beaming look of pleasure formed over the governors face as she clearly envisaged what victory of her evil plan would look like.  
"You will seduce bea smith and seek any information she will report to you once your 'bond' is flourishing. You will do so by flaunting this infront of Doyle and purposely displaying your admiration for smith"   
"What the fu... Why? What has franky got to do with you and bea" Bridget was at a loss for understanding. What the fuck was the evil bitch Ferguson plotting.   
"Because it is fun miss westfall. I believe miss Doyle could do with cooling down. The two of you have clearly abused the service of which you were placed here to provide."  
The governor leant forward and with a unnerving tone whispered "see it as your punishment"  
The governor straightened her pose and walked towards the door. A final "I trust you will do as instructed miss westfall, failure will result in your affair being exposed. How will you ever forgive yourself for taking away her freedom" with that Ferguson slammed the door shut behind her leaving a slumped and crying wreck of Bridget in her aftermath.


	6. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Bridget some together to tackle the freak. Will a unknowing Franky be able to control her temper?

After bawling her eyes out and screaming fuck at the top of her lungs Bridget was still stood clueless as to how she was going to do as Ferguson demanded.  
Regardless of whatever option she chose she would hurt Franky.   
The parole hearing was all looking promising but Bridget's recommendation played such a vital role in this. Without that and the likely harsh words of the freak Franky would be looking at serving her entire sentence.   
"Seduce bea?! She's not even fucking gay" Bridget moaned to herself whilst rubbing her temples trying to rid the overbearing headache that just hit like a bus.  
A thought occurred to Bridget 'bea hates the freak, I can't go to Franky cos she will fly off the rails' "fuck sake, come on Bridget think"  
'Maybe I have to go along with this one, but there is no way I can do this without bea playing ball'   
With that she slammed her hands into the desk and jumped away from her seat.  
Bridget began scanning the compound in search of Bea.   
"Liz... Liz... Where's bea?"  
"I dunno, I think she's on work duty. Probably back stairwell area"  
Without a sign of gratitude Bridget continued the search for Bea  
"Yea your welcome" Liz shouted sarcastically.

Bridget arrived at the back stairwell but bea wasn't anywhere to be found. "Fuck!!" Bridget flew her hands over her face with frustration. She stood motionless thinking, processing what she was going to do.  
She pulled her left arm away to view the time. 09:58 "Shit" frankys apt was due at 11 time was running out and fast. With that she turned fast pace to leave the area.  
"Shit im so sorry" Bridget yelled as she slammed into the back of someone. Straightening her jacket from the collision she looked up to see the red haired inmate before her.  
"You ok miss westfall? Eyes not working today"   
"Bea.. Sorry I umm, ive been looking for you"  
"Look im ok, I don't wanna talk about my feelings" bea immediately jumped on the defensive. As much as she liked Bridget she hated therapy and anyone trying to understand the pain she has gone through.  
A nervous giggle left Bridget's mouth which left bea looking even more confused about the state of the psychologist before her.  
"No I um we need to talk. Not counselling. I'm in a situation that involves you."   
"What, why me?"   
"Ferguson"   
Before Bridget could finish her sentence the mentioning of fergusons name infuriated Bea.   
"The freak? Well what? What's she want?"  
"Ok this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out"  
Bridget took a deep breath   
"The freak.. She wants me to seduce you to hurt Franky."  
Bea began to laugh "you're serious, nah no way. What the fuck, why me?"  
"She wants me to get close to you for information. Get some upper hand against you I don't know."  
"Ok so what has Franky got to do with this?"  
"The governor. She um she found out that Franky and I are ... Close."  
"Ahh so she wants to twist the knife in. Can she prove anything?" Bea asks.  
"She recorded us, she put a voice recorder in my room and let's just say the evidence is enough to fuck me and Franky over" Bridget's eyes began to well up.  
"Ok, so how about you tell me just what you want from me?" The red haired prisoner knew where this was headed. If anything she spent most of her day rallying an army to fight the freak. Maybe Bridget was the outside/inside resource she needed.  
"I need you to play along, convince Franky that there is something going on between us. Show a sudden interest in my classes, attend private 1-2-1 chats... Look... Flirty"  
"Haha so I get Franky wanting to kill me along with the freak?" Bea jokes  
"The freak has to believe we're playing to her tune" Bridget tries to reason.  
"Ok... But now I need something from you" with that bea hands a piece of paper and some tissue over to Bridget.   
"What's this?"   
"Inside that tissue is the DNA of fergusons thug. The paper has a number .. Kaz proctor. You need to get this to her."   
"Ok.. I'll do it, but another thing. We can't talk in my room about anything other than shit Ferguson will want to hear ok"   
"Fine" the red haired shrugged "when do you need me?"   
"11... My room"

With that Bridget turned and walked off feeling slightly elated that bea was willing to play ball.  
In her mind all she could think about was how she was going to follow through with hurting Franky. The freaks plan was clear she wanted to see bea and Franky go at each other. Take each other out for her amusement. But until bea came good with any information they could use against the freak they had no choice but to play along. 

 

10:57 a knock is heard on Bridget's door which kicked her away from staring at the window.  
"Come in"  
"Bea smith for you" the officer introduced ushering the prisoner into her room.  
"Thank you" with that the officer closed the door leaving them alone.   
"You ready? Franky will be here any minute."  
"Let's just get this over with" Bea was anxious as she anticipated the temper of Franky will mean she is likely to get some repercussion. 

Bridget knew Franky never waited for a officer entry into her room and walked a hundred paces ahead.   
She propped herself against the edge of her desk and instructed bea to stand close by. The red haired prisoners hand placed on the desk just near Bridget's thigh.

A few moments passed by but God they felt like a lifetime.  
The door flung open ...  
"Gidge.... What the fuck"  
The brunette walked into the room her eyes already filling with tears. Her body showing signs of both anger and hurt.  
Franky let out a nervous laugh   
"Wh... What's going on"  
Bea bolted away from the desk making her actions and position look even more suspicious.  
"Franky Doyle here to see you" the officer said without any enthusiasm knowing his introduction was pointless as she was already in the room.   
"Everything ok here miss westfall" the officer asked as he stood looking more confused than anyone.  
"Yes sorry mr jackson can you take Franky back."  
"What the fuck? Wha.." The brunette stood with hurt displayed across her face.  
"Sorry Franky, I meant to cancel. Bea needed to see me as a matter of urgency"   
"Yea. I bet she did" Franky glared over at bea with a look that could kill.  
"Come on Franky lets go" Jackson ordered.  
"Fuck it we're done" "you wait red" frankys voice broke as she turned to leave the room a tear hit down her cheek.  
With that Mr Jackson made his apologises to miss westfall and left the room.

**************  
Ferguson office.

Knowing Bridget has a scheduled apt with Franky at 11 the governor was watching with a hawk eye reviewing the CCTV of all corridors that led to westfalls office.  
As she watched on and saw Bea enter the room follows shortly by Franky. Quick moments passed by as she watched on at the brunette prisoner stomping down the corridor in tears followed by a confused looking officer Jackson.   
A smirk placed on her face at seeing the prisoner in pain knowing Bridget was playing her game.   
**********************  
A huge breath was heard as Bridget releases tension of holding back her own tears in front of Franky.   
No words could be said, earlier conversation made clear Bridget's room was hardly safe.   
Bridget ushered Bea out of the room.   
"Take that tissue to kaz and we will have enough to pin Ferguson for my attack"   
"Ok, I'll call her"  
"I can't do this Franky will be on a rampage she trusted me" Bridget broke down  
"Look you have no choice, right now the freak has us all playing her game. Until we have some evidence you have to do it" Bea didn't like the fact Franky was now gunning for her but knew this was the best chance she has ever had at taking down the freak.  
"Bea please tell me this is going going to work"   
Bea said nothing, no promises could be made.  
With a parting gesture of a reassuring touch of the back Bea began to walk off leaving the psychologist lost in the corridor.   
"Wait" Bridget hollered   
"Yea.."   
Bridget walked up to the prisoner and whispered "the cameras"  
Without needing any guidance Bea leant forward and accepted Bridget's embrace. A over friendly hug ended their moment together.  
So far it seemed all was working to plan... All Bea needed to do was hang fire and avoid Franky. If the two should meet Bea knew it would be a bloody encounter.


	7. Blood and tears

Bridget left the prison and sat anxiously in her car. She had contacted kaz proctor who practically jumped at the chance to help Bea. All Bridget had to do was hand over the tissue and instruct her that urgency does not come close to how soon these results are needed.

Bridget's mind continued to drift of thinking about how hurt Franky looked earlier on. I mean it's not like they had actually done anything but Franky already having trust issues Bridget knew deep down she would be cut deep.   
Several taps on the drivers window pull Bridget out of daydreaming.  
Stood next to her car was a blonde haired woman clutching onto a motorcycle helmet. She looked the business, tough biker chick, sure about herself attitude.  
"You Bridget" the blonde asked  
"Yes, kaz right?"  
"That'll be me, you got the thing?"  
Bridget rustled around her handbag grabbing the sealed tissue and handed it over to kaz.  
"Bea says a name is needed urgently. A lot is riding on this"  
"Tell Bea I'm on it. I will call you and update soon as I know ok"  
With that the blonde turned away jumped on her bike and left. "Please please please hurry up" Bridget mumbled to herself.   
A few deep breaths and she prepared herself to walk back into the prison. She had cancelled all scheduled meetings throughout the day but going home was not an option. She knew that Franky would be on the war path for Bea and kazs call could not come quick enough to save the red haired prisoner from the likely encounter she would face.

 

***********  
Ferguson had enjoyed watching her evil plans unravel but could never fully trust anyone but herself to cause the true level of destruction she desired.   
To further her plan of Bea and Franky taking each other out, the freak had drawn up done damning evidence against Bea. Scrawled notes from bridget of a flirting nature simple and easy but to a already angered jealous Franky it would be all the push needed.  
All the freak needed to do was sit back and watch.   
******************

H2 block

Franky was sat at the communal table her head in her hands, knee trembling over her vibrating foot as it slammed repeatedly against the cold hard floor.  
'How could she do this, where they kissing? Why was red near her like that?'  
Her mind was hammering her on overdrive thinking of a million and one explanations that would show Bridget's actions as innocent. But she would always return to the one that didn't.. 'Why the fuck would she do this to me? Turn me away so bluntly'  
The brunettes eyes glistened as tears began to flow. 

"Franky.... You alright love?" Liz had never seen Franky like this before. She never showed emotion, even when she was faced with a prisoners death due to drugs she brought in Franky would remain cold and unresponsive.  
"Hey... What's wrong Franky?"  
"It's nothing, just fuck off and leave me to it yeah" frankys voice was cutting. How could she talk about how she was feeling, give away what Bridget and her were together? What if she was wrong and ousted a love affair that didn't even exist?  
"I said fuck off" 

Franky slammed her hands on the table and jumped up from her seat. A rage showed in her eyes as she entered beas cell. Frantically she tore the place apart. She knew Bea was a planner she had felt first hand before when she became a player in Beas conniving plan to kill brayden holt.  
"Fuck sake there has to be something"  
The brunette grabbed hold of Beas sketch pad flinging it across the room. As the air gushed through the pages small folded pieces hit on to the floor in what felt like a lifetime of slow motion.  
Frankys heart sank into her stomach as she walked cautiously towards the pieces of paper. 

"Franky come on love don't do this" Liz was still stood looking on at the prisoner. Trying to reason with Franky was impossible but she knew that if Franky found anything that worsened her mood, trouble would be on a whole different scale.

The brunette knelt on the floor and opened note after note.   
Stupid scrawls about enjoying hooking up. Compliments on Beas appearance and hidden messages about their plot and frankys role.  
Franky crumbled to the floor a sickening feeling within her. Had she really been played by the woman she loved? Why would bridget do this to her?   
Liz was stood staring at the wreck before her, "come on love, let's get you out of here" Liz placed her hand cautiously on frankys back offering a sympathetic rub.  
As the two clambered out of Beas cell Liz couldn't help but clock the red haired prisoner as she walked into the unit.   
"Oh hey Bea... " Liz greeted the red haired prisoner who was now stood like she had just slammed into a glass door. Her stare immediately focused in on a broken and confused Franky.   
Bea had clocked the mess in her cell but obviously unaware of Franky finding anything to cause trouble. How could she there was nothing to evidence!  
"Wha... What's going on?" Bea asked

Before Liz could even reply to Her Franky had jumped out from her grasp and stormed towards her.  
"Whoah whoah... What's going on here. What is wrong with you two" Liz attempted to stand between the two acting as some human shield.  
"Move Liz!" The brunette ordered  
"No, now come on what's going on"   
"Nothing right Franky. There's nothing going on" Bea tried to sow the subtle seeds of confirmation that Bridget and her were nothing and what she saw earlier may not be what the brunette believes.  
"Yea... Looked like nothing, you think im fucking stupid?! I've seen the fucking love notes!" Franky continued to try and push pass Liz   
"Franky! Sto..."

Suddenly a cruel and chilling voice was heard from behind them  
"What's the problem here"   
It was the governor. Stood with a smirk placed over her face. Oh she fucking knew what was wrong.  
"Nothing, red can't take a joke can ya red" Franky mused.  
"I see. Maybe your just not funny miss Doyle."  
A small pause was heard.  
"Miss smith. How was your counselling session? I trust miss westfall took care of you"  
The evil bitch. Just could not resist any opportunity to stir up shit.   
"Yea... It was um fine"   
"Miss Doyle, due to Bea being a priority patient of miss westfalls. She has requested you see another counsellor. Nothing to worry about just priorities"  
With that Franky shoved past Liz and stormed away from the block.   
"Well. Always a pleasure" Ferguson stood tall, looking deep into the eyes of the red prisoner before her. "Back to it" she finished and walked away.

"What the hell was all that about" Liz stood scratching her head confused.  
"Don't worry about it, just the freak fucking with people, nothing new"

****************  
Fergusons office

"Miss miles, have Franky Doyle come see me"  
"Sure thing governor"

Around 10 minutes later. "Doyle here to see you ma'am"  
"Miss Doyle please take a seat"  
"Look im not in the mood, what do ya want?"   
"Very well....Bea smith" the governor stood up and walked towards the window and looked out onto the court yard.  
"Look I don't want anything to do with her ok"   
"Miss Doyle. It must frustrate you, all this. Once yours no? To have it taken away.... I can't imagine you taking lightly to that"  
"What's your fucking point?" The brunette stood arms tensed and her jaw grinding.  
"I believe we are not too different miss Doyle. Both wish for a prison run their way. Any competitors or threats removed."  
With that Ferguson turned her stance and glared straight at Franky. Her eyes almost solid black with a look that showed no soul behind them.  
"Bea smith is a trouble maker, one who does not benefit this prison nor the way I like it to run"  
"Well that's heartbreaking really, I'm touched but it sounds like a whole lot of your problem"   
"On the contrary miss Doyle, I believe you too have your gripes with smith,no?"  
Silence from Franky answered Ferguson perfectly.  
"Let me spell it out to you. The removal of smith would benefit us both. I will remain governor without her presence and you shall regain your top dog status.   
Is that not what you want? The leader of the pack with a governor in your favour?"  
Right now Franky could think of only one thing... Bridget. Without Bea around maybe Bridget would come back to being around. Wait ... Did she want Bridget around? What if she was fucking Bea? Wh...  
"Miss Doyle.... Do we have an agreement"  
"Wha... What do you want me to do?"  
"A tough harden convict like yourself, I'm sure you can figure it out"  
"You can go now.... Oh but Doyle, time is of the essence"

With that the governor took hold of wet wipe that was wrapped up. She tossed it towards Franky.  
"What's this?..."  
Franky slowly peeled back the folded wipe...  
"A shiv? Are you fucking serious?"  
The freak just sat there as if no words of sanity registered.  
"Such a shame when technology fails us isn't it? We rely so heavily on CCTV but a simple power cut or disconnection is all it takes"  
"Fuc... Your actually being serious?!"  
"Miss Doyle feel free to leave a bigger person for the job.. But remember your slowly losing your fan base. 5 more years is a long time with no allies"  
"My parole is up and coming. Who says 5 years!"  
"Hmm quite. It's amazing the value a governors words hold, Of Course 5 years depends on the rest of your time here. I would hate to see trouble find your time here extended"  
With that the freak turned to walk back to her desk signalling the conversation was well and truly over.

***********  
Bridget walked frantically around the compound in search of Bea. She had to find her and tell her that she had spoken to kaz but also to make sure that until that phone call happens Franky does not do anything stupid.  
She headed towards h2 block, the yard has showed negative and surely this is the most likely place.

"Ah there you are"   
"Hey, all go ok?" The red hair asked  
"Yea fine. She will call me later with any result. God I hope she's fast!"  
Bea could see the panic and fear in Bridget's eyes and offered a reassuring gesture by placing her hand on Bridget's   
"It will be ok"... Her hand remained clasping that of the psychologists when Franky turned the corner and clocked them touching.  
"Your fucking kidding me right" she growled.  
"Franky, wait it's not.." The blonde tried to reason with the angered brunette.  
"Not what I think right? Please spare me the movie cliches!"  
"Franky, you've got.." Before Bea could finish her sentence she found herself floored by frankys right hand punch.   
"I'll fucking kill you!" Franky shouts.  
The two began wrestling on the floor punches being thrown at one another and their blood decorating the pale coloured stones beneath them.  
A helpless Bridget trying to pull Franky away and reason with her by shouting over and over "there's nothing going on please Franky"  
At this point Franky heard nothing. Anger has consumed her rational mind. Years of hurt and betrayal coming back to haunt her as she felt once again all hope was ruined.  
Bea managed to kick herself free from Franky and jumped to her feet, Franky followed suit as the two stood on some kind of western stand off.   
"Look Franky, it really isn't what you think. The freak is playing games" Bea spat blood from her bleeding mouth. Her breathing heavy and gave swollen.   
"I fucking saw you! In the office, just now. Where's the fucking freak now hey?!"  
"Franky listen to me, I love you I do! Ferguson ..." Before Bridget could deliver the news that would explain all Franky had heard those words that filled her with hope and promise.  
The idea of betrayal and them being used as a weapon against her further cut deep in a wound that was already abused over the years.  
Franky looked on at Bea as she stood leaning against the wall. Her mind racing. Thinking of Bridget lying to her. Bea not being satisfied with too dog she had to take that from her too, and the freak threatening parole and a sentence of isolation.  
"Fuck!" The brunette yelled.   
Bridget went to grab frankys hand but was forcefully pushed away. Awkwardly Bridget landed near bea who's instinct was to help the blonde back to her feet and offer some form of protection.  
"How cute" Franky chuckled  
"Fran...."   
Franky reached into the top of her pants and pulled out the shiv Ferguson had earlier equipped her with. She stood staring at it in her hands.  
"Franky... Don't" Bridget screamed   
"Shut up!!!" Franky replied as she threw herself towards Bea placing the shiv at the red haired prisoners neck.  
"Say one word and I'll fucking kill you!"  
The shiv began to draw blood as Franky dug it into Beas skin. The brunettes eyes flooding with tears, her hands shaking. This wasn't who she was! She had lost control of what was going on. Played by the freak who had equally succeeded in her plan for Bridget to hurt her and reignite the hate between the two prisoners.  
"Do it" a voice demanded.  
Franky turned her head but remained poised with the shiv against Beas throat. The governor was stood looking over at the display before her. Her usual sick psychotic look of pleasure on her face.  
"She's your enemy Doyle, they both are. Look at them. Going behind your back"  
"Ahhhhh shut up shut up shut up" Franky was quickly losing control she screamed into the face of Bea pulling her hand back in a motion to then thrust forward stabbing the shiv into Bea...  
"Ahhhh.... " she stops her actions and slams her fist into the wall  
"I.... I can't" the brunette drops to the floor the shiv clattering on the ground towards fergusons feet.

 

Bridget could feel her pocket vibrating.. Fuck the call!!  
"Yes?" The blonde demanded  
"It's kaz... Tell Bea your guy is niles jersper"  
Without any form of reply to kaz She shouted "niles ..."   
With that Ferguson slammed the blonde against the wall her phone smashing to the ground.   
The freak reaches for the shiv and heads towards Bridget.  
"You worthless .."   
Ferguson hits the floor, stood behind her is Bea wielding a chair. She kicks the shiv away from the freak and looks down at her.  
"Games up freak.... What was that name?"  
"Niles Jesper" Bridget replies.  
"Yea... We know. Three witnesses here to say you attacked us. Your fingerprints all over the shiv. Your fucked Ferguson"  
Bea takes a few steps back and whacks the button forbidden in the unwritten rule book. A heard of officers come screeching down the hall.


	8. Rewards of hardwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the freak gone will Franky understand why bridget did what she did?.

It took several officers to control Ferguson as she was lifted from the floor and escorted from the unit. Her screams and vulgarity could be heard echoing down the corridors as the prisoners looked on at the tyrant.   
Ferguson had took over at wentworth and ruled with violence,corruption and manipulation for the last 2 years. Officers had come and gone some through mysterious injury that was never explained. But the arrival of bridget the prison psychologist was what put Ferguson most at risk. Little did Ferguson know but since Bridget's arrival she was not only assessing the prisoners. A detailed file was created with report after report of her conduct. How she appeared in staff meetings, her interactions with prisoners especially those in the psych ward. Ferguson had showed classic signs of a psychopath, acting in ways to hurt another showing no empathy at all. Her ruthless attitude to get the result she wanted, many a successful business man are actually diagnosed psychopaths purely for their desire to succeed without hesitation of treading on another humans soul! However being in the line of work for so long bridget knows their are two types of psychopaths and Ferguson was definitely not one who did anything for financial gain, just to watch another human suffer was all the payment she ever required.  
Ferguson being the calculated manipulator she was however had found herself well and truly screwed! The witness statements and Bridget's escorting Ferguson to a secure hospital making sure at every opportunity she flashed her assessment paperwork made sure that nobody could oversee this incident as a loss of temper control.  
Finally the freak had been beaten!!! 

*************  
A few hours had passed and surprisingly celebration was not in the air. A cloud of Mixed emotions filled the air of wentworth. Most the women and staff were overjoyed that the freak was dismissed but there were few who felt the days gruel had took any emotion left in them.   
One being Franky.   
Since Ferguson was taken away she was left slumped against a wall with her hands held firmly over her face. She was so close to taking another's life... Sure she had done before with meg jackson but never had she contemplated murder consciously. Meg was an accident but Bea, her jealous rage and solution to threats from the governor had her seriously consider causing serious harm or loss of life. Hours has passed by and the brunette still hadn't moved from that spot.  
"Hey.... You ok?" Bea knelt besides Franky and despite literally just being attacked by her was showing nothing but concern.  
Franky didn't reply. Part of her was still confused over the notes and actions Bea and Bridget were up to. Why didn't they just tell me what was going on? Did the freak threaten them too or was it real? Have I been played?  
She felt that anger burning in her stomach at the sheer though of bridget playing with her heart.   
Between tears and gritted teeth Franky finally spoke.  
"Wh... Bridget and you?"  
Her question was more of a ramble.  
"There's nothing there, it was an act part of the freaks game"   
"So why didn't you tell me?" 

"We couldn't, the freak had evidence against bridget that would screw her and you over."

A few moments of silence filled the air and frankys crying state worsened when again she reflected on her instinct actions to hurt another person. Why did she react by anger? Why didn't she ask more questions?

"... I.. Explain" was all the brunette could manage.

Bea slumped besides franky and began to tell the story. Explain to her how the freak had recorded her and Bridget then used it to manipulate the situation in her favour.   
"Franky, bridget had no choice. The freak threatened her career and your parole."

"Why didn't she just tell me" the brunette was willing to hear all explanations but still she felt that bruising punch. Why didn't they tell her what was going!

"Seriously? Would you have held it together? We had to make the freak believe we were playing her game."

"Fuck sake Franky I had to act like i had suddenly took a liking to vag!" Bea said with a little giggle trying to lighten the mood.

"We both know you've always wanted mine red" the brunette relied wiping her eyes with her sleeve and offering a small chuckle.

"Bridget loves you. She did all this to protect you. As fucked as it seems Franky it's true"

The brunette sat nodding in acceptance and Bea saw that as her cue to leave. She offered Franky a reassuring pat on the shoulder and walked away.   
After a few moments of collecting her thoughts Franky headed to her cell and collected a few items for a shower. Her face was puffy make up smeared. She still had a bad ass reputation to hold so the women seeing her in this state was not an option!  
She placed her hoody over her head covering a majority of her features as she made her way to the shower unit. On her walk she clocked the prisoners all in discussion with one another about the freaks demise. Bea being amongst the crowd now hailed as some hero for whacking the ex governor with a chair.  
"Fuck sake" Franky mumbled to herself. Beas behaviour today if anything just secured her even further of ruling the roost as top dog. Something that would always niggle franky but she had bigger shit on her mind. Like when the fuck is she going to see bridget and smooth out the last few hours.

She stood with hot water hammering down on her shoulders as she rinsed her hair of the strawberry smelling conditioner. Stood staring at the floor enjoying the feeling of massage the water provided. Sure it was no power shower but it did the trick. Flashbacks of how she threw her temper around continued to haunt her thoughts. What if she would have done that to bridget? Placed a shiv to her throat? Is loving someone like this healthy?  
"Get it together you pussy" she complained as she slapped her palm against the cold shower tiles either side of her. After standing there until the maximum hot water time ran out she decided it was time to move. Wrapping a towel around her body she decided fuck all point getting dressed this late. Lock up is in 30 minutes. The walk back to her cell was practically the same as the one to the shower. Women all high 5ing one another like they had played any fucking part in taking the freak out.   
Silence was frankys chosen option and she ignored any offers of some hand clapping with prisoners she didn't even know the first name of.

As Franky approached her unit she noted all the girls she shared with were sat around the communal table. Bit of a routine thing at night. Not like they had much to talk about, you eat you sleep and repeat.   
"Hey Franky cover your gash and come join us" boomer shouted loud enough for the world to hear.  
"Yea thanks booms." The brunette replied quite embarrassed and doing a quick take to make sure the towel hadn't actually exposed her private bits!  
"Leave her alone boomer, I think Franky needs some time in her cell" was Bea really calling the shots already?! Telling her what to do! The red haired prisoner had this smirk on her face though that perplexed Franky...  
Not being bothered to argue the brunette just waved her arm in the air signalling whatever and entered her cell.   
"Ahh... What the fu..." Franky jumped clutching her hand over her chest and remaining coverage with the towel.   
"Shh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Bridget was sat perched on frankys bed waiting patiently for frankys return.   
"What, how are you here?" The brunette questioned. Sure she was thrilled to see bridget but at this time of night noway does she have access to the units.  
"Look that's not important right now, you need to listen." Bridget took a few steps towards Franky and placed her hand cupping the brunettes cheek. Franky had this look of vulnerability in her eyes. Something Bridget hadn't seen so exposed before.  
Without words she closed the gap between the two and brushed her lips gently against frankys. It was the slightest of touches bridget pulled away just enough to break the kiss but still lingering close to one another.  
"Franky Doyle I love you, I am so sorry I made you believe anything else. I... The freak..." Her voice broke as tears welled in her eyes.   
Franky already a receiving a low down of the games and acting skills of the psychologists 'affair' with Bea she didn't watch on as bridget suffered.  
"Fuck that I don't care anymore, you did what you had to. Just... Fuck im not good with words so bare with!"  
Franky stood trembling again her vulnerability was fully on display.  
She stood breathing slow and deep breaths. Franky could have swore blind she really going to have a panic attack!  
"Bea has told me everything and although I don't understand completely why you didn't tell me I trust you enough to know you did what you felt right"

Franky stepped back pulling away from bridget. "I... I almost killed her gidg. The jealousy in me and thinking that you had broken trust with me. It drove me fucking crazy. I don't know how this is supposed to feel, but all I know is I would do anything for you."   
Tears filled in frankys deep blue eyes   
"If you would do anything for me.... How about lets forget today and move on. We all played a part some not so pretty but we had no choice." Bridget moved towards Franky closing the gap the brunette had created. With no resistance she pressed her lips against the prisoners. A salty taste lingered on her tongue as the kiss intensified. Tongues now massaging one another's as their breathing became audible to each other. "God you drive me crazy woman" Franky mused.  
She moved to kiss Bridget's neck trailing her tongue over the bite barks she left in her path.  
"Mmm says you stood in a towel with the wet hair look"   
Franky raised her head to look into her lovers eyes, a dirty smirk plastered on her face. "Really, you like this huh?"  
"Uh huh" Bridget replied breathlessly.   
Franky took hold of Bridget's hand and placed it at the weak knot in the towel located just at the peak of her breasts. With a gentle pull the towel released. "How about now?" 

Bridget stood staring at her lover eyeing every inch of frankys body before her. "Wow.. I umm..." She stuttered some incoherent response that increased the beam of a smile on frankys face.  
"Shh just come here" Franky latched her hand around her lovers neck pulling their bodies together. "You are wearing way too many clothes" she muttered between kisses the smile never leaving her face. 

She began to unbutton the psychologists jacket only breaking the kiss to nibble at her neck or ear.   
Bridget couldn't resist the naked beauty before her anymore and allowed her hands to wander. Fingers tips stoked gently down the brunettes toned body finding their way to the aching centre she longed to touch.   
"Mmm" was all the approval she needed to hear from her lover but a further sign of acceptance was offered by Franky raising one of her legs and placing it against the small stool beside her.   
Bridget slowly slid two fingers into her lover. " fuck your..." She gasped feeling how wet her lover was under her touch.  
"Mmm all for you" Franky replied her breathing erratic as bridget increased the pace her fingers thrust into her. 

"COUNT LADIES" was heads shouted from the communal area.   
"Fuckk... Your fucking kidding me"   
The brunette moaned.   
"It's ok just show your face then come back" Bridget winked.  
"They lock the gate gidg! You'll get caught!"   
Bridget placed her hand into her jacket picked at pulled out a rather impressive large amount of keys.  
"Not a problem I'll let myself out."   
"What.. Since when did you have access all areas?!" Not that Franky wasn't happy about this but couldn't help but ask questions.  
"Someone had to be temp while the freaks away" Bridget smirked  
It turns out her impressive report on Ferguson and understanding of prisoners made her prime candidate for the new in touch approach the board felt needed. Hell the freak had done a lot of damage maybe someone the prisoners act silly trusted and liked was needed in charge for once!  
Vera had blown all chances by allowing the freaks behaviour to go 'unnoticed' or even assisted.   
"Wait, what the f.."  
"Doyle!" Officer Jones shouted as she was absent.  
"Coming... Well I was" Franky joked winking at bridget. She wrapped her towel around her and slipped out her cell.   
"Ok thank you ladies" office Jones left satisfied with the count slamming the gate behind him.  
"Franky you coming?, Liz reckons she can beat me at..."   
"Nah sorry booms im busy" Franky Dismissed her friend quickly and closed her cell door behind her.  
She was greeted by a ready and waiting bridget who pounced into her forcing her down on the bed.  
Their kissing continued with their tongues frantically finding one another's as their arousal reached new found levels for both of them.   
Franky got to work on Bridget's clothes pulling them off with record speed and throwing them all over the floor of the cell without a care of anything they knocked over whilst mid air.   
She finished with unbuttoning Bridget's black slacks and sliding her hand quickly inside her underwear. "Oh fuck" the blonde moaned burying her head into frankys shoulder trying to suppress the moans escaping her.   
Franky very quickly copied her lover as she felt bridget thrust her fingers inside her. Both trying to out do the other on achieve if their goal of making it almost impossible to keep control. Their breathing almost echoed the room as their bodies trembled against one another's. "Fu... Kiss me" Bridget ordered.   
Franky made no refusal and met her lips to the blonde begging towering over her.   
Both finding it almost impossible to carry on but refusing to break the kiss. Franky felt bridget tighten around her fingers as her muscles spasmed each time she entered. A few more thrusts and she heard her lover climax and her body collapse on top of hers. The scenery and feeling was enough to push Franky over the edge as she also orgasmed. The room spinning as her head felt light and her hearing weakened like she was going to pass out. 

The two laid there holding one another until their breathing returned to some form of normal.  
About 2 hours had passed of them laying there just enjoying each other's embrace and talking random nonsense. Learning about one another and feeling as if their relationship was fully in their power for once.   
"Mmm I gotta go babe"  
"Wish you could stay the night"   
"I know baby but I don't think even I can explain being found here at morning count without even being clocked in at the officers gate"   
Both laughed at the idea and Franky finally agreed to loosen her clutch on the blonde. She watched ok as her lover got dressed before her.  
"So see you tomorrow?" The brunette asked. Again that flash of vulnerability was seen in her eyes.  
"Of course, the new governor will have to ensure she spends time getting to know her prisoners." She smiled and now fully dressed leant over Franky who had curled herself into the covers on her bed. She placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes head "access all areas. Means alone time with you. Governors orders" the two shared a light chuckle only to be muted As they both shared a passionate kiss.  
"Goodnight gorgeous" bridged whispered as she exited frankys cell.


End file.
